


On the Same Page

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: VrisRose week 2017 Day 1: First DateRose wakes up to find that one of her favorite books is missing, and she knows exactly who to 8lame.





	On the Same Page

Rose hadn’t been expecting to find a note slipped under her door when she woke up that morning (or afternoon. Rose had never been a morning person, but time also didn’t seem to have much meaning on the meteor, so she could get away with it.) What she expected even less, however, were the contents of said note. Scribbled in messy handwriting and deep blue ink, it didn’t take her very long to figure out who the message was from.

“I have your stupid wizard 8ook hostage. If you ever want to see it again meet me in the li8rary at noon. Don’t be l8!”

Looking over at the clock, Rose realized that she had about fifteen minutes to make it to the library if she ever wanted to recover her “stupid wizard book.” Truthfully she didn’t care that much about getting her copy of Harry Potter back, especially since she could simply alchemize another one, but she also knew Vriska well enough to know that, if she didn’t play along now, the schemes would just get more and more dramatic until she finally gave in. It was better just to get this over with.

With a somewhat defeated sigh Rose went over to her dresser, changing out of her pajamas and into something that actually made her look presentable. Although, the more she thought about it, she didn’t really know why she was bothering. It was only Vriska, after all.

To the average human it might have been a bit difficult to understand why Vriska was going out of her way to play these tricks on Rose and to get underneath the human’s skin, but to the other trolls it was incredibly obvious what was happening, and they had been quick to inform Rose about it all. The thought of a kismesisitude, while originally a strange and foreign concept, began to appeal to Rose the more she thought about it. Maybe that was why she was actually bothering to play along with this in the first place.

These were the sorts of thoughts that were occupying Rose’s mind as she made her way down the hall and towards the library. A normal girl her age would have been worrying about who to take to prom, but here she was on a meteor hurtling between universes, butting heads with an alien in a bizarre hate-fueled courtship ritual. Not a single goddamn part of this was going the way she had expected her teenage years to go.

Soon enough Rose stepped through the doors to the library, looking around at the large, towering stacks of books that disappeared into the background, the ends of the aisles not even visible in the relatively low light of the room. “Vriska?” she called out, not seeing the troll just yet. “I’m here. I’ve played your little game. May I have my book back now?” Of course, she knew that Vriska would never make it that easy on her.

“You want it so badly?” a voice called out from within the bookshelves, and a moment later Vriska came around a corner, an enormous shit-eating grin stretched over her face. “Go ahead and find it. It’s in here somewhere. Don’t really remember where I put it though,” she admitted, shrugging her shoulders up nonchalantly. Rose’s expression fell considerably when she heard that.

“You can’t be serious,” the human replied. “You’re expecting me to search this entire room just to get my book back? Why on Earth would I bother doing that?”

“Cause if you don’t that means I win,” Vriska replied, clearly attempting to goad Rose into going along with her masterful plan. 

“You do realize,” Rose groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke, “that not everyone has this strange obsession with being declared the victor in arbitrary competitions that have been made up at a moment’s notice, right? Beating you in a game I never even wanted to play is hardly sufficient motivation.” 

“Sounds like something a loser would say,” Vriska taunted. “But that’s fine. If you wanna be a loser you can leave now. I don’t care.” And as much as Rose hated to admit it, those words had more of an impact than they probably should have. Vriska was insufferable enough when she didn’t even have a reason to gloat. If Rose admitted defeat now, she knew that she would never hear the end of it. Plus, there was something strangely appealing about the thought of beating Vriska at her own game.

Fortunately, Rose realized a moment later, Vriska had picked a game that Rose would actually have a distinct advantage in.

A little smirk crossed over Rose’s face as she figured that out. The detail didn’t go unnoticed by Vriska, and almost immediately the confident grin that she had been wearing began to falter. Rose wouldn’t see this, however, as she had already closed her eyes. She stood there in silence for a few long moments, almost seeming to be in a trance. And in a certain sense, she was.

For the first few moments all Rose could see was darkness, as was typical when one had their eyes closed. Soon enough, however, she saw a path beginning to appear in front of her, a golden thread stretching out and coiling off into the distance. As she opened her eyes again the path remained in her vision, although it was fainter now than it had been before. Still, it was pronounced enough to follow, and without a word that was what Rose began to do.

She walked right past Vriska, starting to make her way down into the tall stacks of the library. “Hey, wait up!” Vriska called out, immediately taking off after Rose and starting to follow her into the towers of books. Rose remained silent as she walked along, but it was clear that she wasn’t moving randomly. The turns she took were abrupt and yet precise, gradually bringing her deeper and deeper into the library through a rather confusing series of twists and turns, until, finally, Rose had reached her destination.

As the trail in her vision ended Rose stopped in front of one of the shelves, turning to face it before reaching down and placing her hand on the spine of a certain book. “Well would you look at that,” she commented, removing it from the shelf and turning it to look at the cover. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. I wonder how this ended up here.”

“Hey, no fair!” Vriska cried out, immediately realizing what had just happened. “You cheated! You used your seer bullshit!”

“And that’s cheating?” Rose replied, tucking the book under her arm and turning to face Vriska, a coy smile adorning her face. “You never told me that I couldn’t. Maybe you should be a bit more clear on the rules next time.”

“Of course it’s fucking cheating!” Vriska snapped back, reaching out and attempting to snatch the book away from Rose. Rose, of course, wasn’t going to be so quick to part with something that she had just gotten back, and she kept a tight grip on the book as Vriska grabbed at it, trying to wrest it from her arm. The two of them fumbled over the book for a few frantic seconds, up until Rose found herself backed up against the bookcase she had just retrieved her possession from. At that point, another teasing smirk crossed over her lips.

“Ah, I see what’s going on here,” she stated, staring Vriska in the eyes as she spoke. That earned a confused eyebrow raise from the troll, who didn’t seem to follow.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Vriska asked.

“Oh, come now,” Rose replied. “You can stop pretending. It was a very clever plan, I’ll admit, and I didn’t even figure it out until just now. Stealing my book to lure me here, and then drawing me back into the farthest recesses of the library by hiding it back here, making sure it’s just the two of us, all alone, with no chance of anyone else stumbling along and interrupting us. I would have thought this level of subtlety and forethought was beneath you, but apparently I was mistaken.”

“Hang on!” Vriska protested, gritting her teeth together as she stood there in front of Rose, keeping the human trapped between herself and the bookshelf. “If you’re saying I was just trying to get you alone so that I could-”

“Kiss me?” Rose interjected. “Was that your end goal here?” The blunt statement seemed to catch Vriska off guard, and she was left standing there, mouth agape as words failed to come, for a second or two before Rose spoke again. “No, of course not. I should have known you would be too much of a coward.” Heavy handed, for sure, but while most people might have seen through that little ruse, if there was one thing Rose had learned about Vriska, it was the troll was extremely hot headed, and not all that difficult to fool. The bait seemed to work like a charm, and within a moment of her saying that Vriska had stepped forward, slamming Rose backwards against the bookcase before jamming their lips together.

The kiss was much different from the ones Rose had experienced with Kanaya. Those were soft and sweet and tender, a sign of their love. This, on the other hand, was clearly fueled by hatred. It felt like Vriska was trying to bite off Rose’s lip and suffocate her with her tongue all at the same time. Still, Rose held the kiss for as long as she could before she pulled back, a victorious smile on her face.

“Does that make this a date, then?” she asked.

“Fuck you.”


End file.
